


Recovery

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship grows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

The War was over, and so many key people of their lives had moved on, trying to find out who they were outside of Hogwarts.

Ginny was as likely to be found in the Ravenclaw common room… on her own merit for solving the riddles… as in her own. This was the year of recovery for most of them, and for Ginny that meant exploring who she was with Luna, having found the other girl a perfect fit in ways she had never known she needed.

Luna just smiled, and shared her own brand of comfort with her dearest friend.


End file.
